ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
U.B.C.S.
This the main U.B.C.S. page. This has all the members and teams and all that cool stuff image:UBCSbadge.jpg Alpha Team *Leader-JosephFrost0304. I am the leader and one of the founders of this wikia. I will lead my troops into battle and make sure every zombie or B.O.W. will get its head blown off. For weapons I use a Samurai Edge handgun, Ithaca Shotgun, and a combat knife. I am the top dog member. I have better tactic and status then the S.O.A.C.W. members. But the only reason I stay on alpha is because the main office in new york needs me to stay. *Right Hand Man-Godlike xB3ASTx. I am hear to back up my fellow admins. *Top soldier-Bling1907. I'm a Heavy Weapons specialist, computer professional, marksman, CQC man, and the only guy who has the T-Veronica sample, Raccoon City survivor, professional zombie killer, never infected. I carry a Desert Eagle (in holder,writes 'Bling blows you!), mixed herb, D.E Bullets (Unlimited), Forest's grenade launcher, Acid rounds (Unlimited) and a lockpick. I got the 'Master of Unlocking' licence and 'chopper' licence (I was with Brad Vickers in school) and File Collector. (NOTE:I have a Bandana for infinite bullets.) *Weapons specialist-NeoDante. I was in Raccoon City during the outbreak. While I was finding a way to escape town I was totally oblivious to the fact that I was bitten by a rat. After getting the antidote my body started twitching. The virus molded me to what I am now. I can survive any known terrain. I carry one of my favorite weapons, the Hydra shotgun, a Protecta Striker, a Beretta 92F Inox, STI Eagle 6.0, Killer 7, and to add insult to injury, a knife. *Covert OPS- User:Kiramaru16- I'm an Ex-Umbrella Security Service Soldier said to be deceased during the mission to retrieve the G-Virus Sample from William Birkin. After the Squad was assassinated by the mutated William Birkin I was lying on the floor, unconscious. Looking around surrounded by the corpses of my fallen comrades, with nothing but the stench of blood and decay. I thought I would become one of them, then the words came to my mind "Survival....is your responsibility." The words of the one I truly looked up to echoed in my mind. Struggling to move and survive I stumbled upon the one thing that was key to my survival. The T-Virus.....I don't recall what happened after that, all I could remember was a woman's cry for help. After I escaped from the town that was Raccoon city I gained power unlike any I have felt before. I scrounged through my equipment, my key to survival; A TMP, 3 hand grenades,f irst aid spray and vast knowledge of hand to hand combat. But what rattles me most is the name tag I found covered in blood...Goblin 6. bravo team *Leader-Stephendwan Is a World War II veteran. Survived Shadow Moses and Big Shell. Worked as security, then joined the U.B.C.S. Has both of the two arms of a tyrant. *New commer-Alice rose. I am a newcomer. *Soldier-Rocker&Rapper. I was wondering in the woods 4 no reason and saw a massive gun fight and thought, hell, i need sum kind of a rush *Soldier-Jessica Redfield charlie team *Leader-Jakraus. Rapid assault pilot. *soldier-Jessica Redfield. She uses a Gatling gun and gold Lugers. *Lieutenant-killergod0190. I use a M16 machine gun, 9mm handgun. I was in Raccoon city during the outbreak, but escaped then joined the UBCS. And a M1 sniper. *Kougermasters - prefers shotguns *Unluckynumber11-SPAS-12 Delta Team (No one)